Never Alone
by Grawrr
Summary: I really, really loathe summaries. I never know what to say in these cursed things! What's that gnomes? Okay, fear not for I shall tell them. The gnomes in my head say that you should read my story.


**Wow, it's been so damn long since I've written anything, but I suppose that's life for you. I won't mention the fact that my spare time is currently being consumed by Black Ops 2 and Halo 4. Whoops did I say that! I sorry but the cursed thing keeps luring me in with promises of killing people. Make the voices stop! Nah, I'm kidding the gnomes and I get along just fine. =P**

**Anywho without further delay, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Emerald eyes gazed out the window to the overcast sky, a forlorn expression gracing her heartshaped face.

"Nat-chan time for school."

"Mom do I have to?" she questioned her mom.

"Dear it's a new school, and a new town. Go make some friends and have tons of fun." Saeko replied in a understanding tone. She knew her daughters' fears even though she wouldn't voice them. 'If it were up to me, I'd stay home to teach her but I have to put food on the table.' At that thought she sighed inwardly. 'This isn't fair.. I only hope this time she tells me before it reaches that point.' Suppressing her tears she spoke again, "Won't you please try? If it starts, we'll move again. You know I love you, if I had a choice I'd stay and teach you but I can't." All Saeko could do was hang her head in shame. 'I'm her mother, yet this is all I can do to help her.'

Noticing her mothers' silence she turned her head to look at her, a small smile across her face. She quietly left her place at the window to wrap her arms around her mother. She knew how guilty her mother felt, she knew how much she blamed herself for what happened.. yet she never blamed her mom, not once. It was her own fault, she was far too weak. It was too much to bare, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her soul was crying out for a haven, a paradise which she could be free from everything and everyone. She knew she would be damning herself, but in our darkest moments do we ever think of the consequences? No, we don't, nor do we think of those we would be leaving behind. In that selfish moment, it's only about us and our freedom.

_FLASHBACK ONE YEAR AGO_

_A raven haired girl stood in front of her locker, eyes wide open in shock, tears begging to be let out. In front of her, stood her steel gray locker, vandalized. Horrid words covered the front, unable to look at it anymore she turned away. A crowd of people watching her._

_A green haired girl stepped forward, standing a couple feet from Natsuki. She spoke in a menacing tone, "Oi! Dyke girl, we don't want you in gym class gawking at us while we change. Get your disgusting lesbian germs away from us. You're polluting us normal people, you freak._

_"Yeah Dykesuki you're infected with gay genes." a boy laughed._

_After that was said everyone else joined in on the name calling. All Natsuki could do was stand there, not believing that this was happening. She had been careful not to reveal her sexual preference. Everywhere she looked she could see more people, there was no escape._

_"Oi Yoshi, I can't believe you had sex with Dykesuki."_

_'What I didn't have sex with him!' Natsuki unable to voice out her thoughts just looked toward him, shock still gracing her features, while her eyes took on a menacing look._

_"What!? You had sex with her?"_

_"Man, that's just wrong!"_

_"Well she was pretty good fuck, it's what you expect from a slut trying to fit in. I bet her mom is a whore too. Mother like daughter." Yoshi laughed out._

_Natsuki still in a state of shock, snapped out of it. Still not talking she charged at Yoshi, throwing him to the ground and started to repeatedly punch him in the face. She could feel someone pulling her hair, and others trying to get her off of him but she refused to be pulled away. Not until she was done. Unfortunately, that same green haired girl tackled her off him, and began to claw at Natsuki's face. The crowd from before started to circle around the girl and Natsuki. They stood around them chanting for the green haired girl whose name was apparently Yuka. While others were kicking Natsuki where ever they could._

_Natsuki was in a daze, she could hear muffled shouts. She focused her eyes to see Yuka being pulled off her by a teacher. Damage control was here, but the damage was already done. The teacher helped Natsuki sit up and began asking Natsuki questions. She wasn't able to make any of the words out, except nurse. Rather than staying to see what happens, the raven haired girl sprang to her feet, and ran as fast as she could out of school towards her home._

_Once she got inside she slammed her front door shut, leaning against. Her breaths coming out in heavy puffs, head tilted down, tears slowly running down her face. She pulled herself away from the door, slowly tilting her head up, dull eyes searching for a sign. Natsuki's eyes widen a fraction, eyes seemingly less dull. A quiet whisper, "I understand."_

_Natsuki just had an epiphany._

_In a daze, she stumbled her way into the kitchen, and began searching the cabinets. Not finding what she was looking for, she moved on to the laundry room. Mindlessly pulling bottles from the shelf, until all were on the floor, she looked down and saw her answer._

_"Bleach." she mumbled out._

_Natsuki picked up the bottle, walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup and poured herself a glass._

_The glass of Bleach stared back at the young raven haired girl, its' contents filled with promise of a safe haven; Paradise._

_Natsuki picked up the glass, drinking it til the last drop. It's chemical taste burned her throat, but she didn't feel a thing, only a little sting._

_A couple of seconds later she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, ignoring it she poured another glass of Bleach, and quickly chugged it down._

_As Natsuki was pouring another one, an indescribable pain shot through her internal organs, bringing the raven haired girl to her knees. The glass and bottle of Bleach fell to the ground with her, spilling in the process. Shards of glass littered around her._

_The pain continued to shoot through her, never subsiding, only becoming increasely worse. Her stomach began to churn violently, she could feel a burn sensation working its' way up her esophagus. While clutching her stomach she began to uncontrollably cough, spewing out the contents of her stomach, yet it wasn't enough. Natsuki could still feel her stomachs agitation._

_Her chest, she could feel it constricting, it was getting harder to breathe with each passing second. Every breath coming out shorter than the last. Darkness starting to faze in and out, no matter how much she tried to will her eyes she couldn't focus on anything except that never ending blackness. Against her will her eyes closed, gasping for air she took her last breath._

_The sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard throughout the room._

_Slipping off her shoes a voice questioned, "Natsuki, are you here? You're school called me." The voice paused briefly, beginning to walk to the entrance of the kitchen she asked, "Natsuki what happened-"_

_"NATSUKI!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Natsuki, everything alright? I've been calling your name for over a minute." Concerned eyes looking at her daughter.

Natsuki turned her head, looking into her mothers eyes. "Everything is fine mother." Letting go of her mother she spoke, "I'll try going to school, and I promise I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Sweetie, regardless of what it may be, I still want to know how your day goes."

Hearing her mothers admission, a soft smile crossed the teenagers face.

"Alright."

"Good! Now time for school, are you taking your death trap to school, or shall I drive you?"

Chuckling at her term Natsuki replied, "No I'll take my death trap as you call it."

My motorcycle or as my mother calls it my death trap. She never did like them, even when my father would take her for rides on his, she'd scream bloody murder every time they'd leave, and when they finally got back she would still be screaming. My father and I would laugh about it, not near her of course. We learned our lesson the first and only time we did it, we both suffered the wrath of Saeko Kuga when she forbid mayo for a month. I was fairly young when my father, Sasuke Kuga passed away. He was hit by a drunk driver while on his nightly rides. He'd always take them, it was a way for him to relax, to just forget everything and be free. It was a hard time for the both of us, very dark times, but we both coped with it. My father wouldn't want us to suffer, he'd want us to live life to the fullest, never dwelling on his passing. I remember my mother telling me that even though I look exactly like her with my raven hair, emerald eyes, and heartshaped face, it was my father who I reminded her of. I had none of his features, but I did have most of his mannerisms, not too mention we both shared our love for mayo and motorcycles. Shortly after the attempt to end my life, my mother, surprisingly was the one who mentioned I should get a motorcycle. The comment about me being like my father, I believe she thought that I'd feel the same way that he did when driving one. She was right.

* * *

** Le sigh. There's nothing like a story about a girl and her motorcycle. Such a beautiful romance! ****  
**

**The End.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Just Kidding!  
**


End file.
